


[Podfic] Pride and Prejudice AU

by RsCreighton



Series: 2017 Monthly Fandom Challenge [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: A scene each from the beginning, the middle, and the end. (I’m sure any P&P readers can make an educated guess.)





	[Podfic] Pride and Prejudice AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pride and Prejudice AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303786) by Lady_Ragnell. 



> Thank you to Lady_Ragnell for having blanket permission. <3 This fic is located on their tumblr, and it's wonderful. I need all the Pride n Prejudice AUs. ALL OF THEM. Big thank you to WingedWords for the awesome coverart! <3

Cover Art provided by WingedWords

| 

## Pride & Prejudice AU

  


**Author:** Lady_Ragnell  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Mis  
  
**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** A scene each from the beginning, the middle, and the end. (I’m sure any P &P readers can make an educated guess.)  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Pride%20&%20Prejudice%20AU.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://theladyragnell.tumblr.com/post/111809933028/im-not-very-familiar-with-prompt-etiquette-so-i) | **Wordcount:** I have no idea lmao xD  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Pride%20&%20Prejudice%20AU.mp3) | **Size:** 6.6 MB | **Duration:** 6:04  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
